20 Stycznia 2010
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:01,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.03,8.32; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Koszmarny Karolek - Urodziny Koszmarnego Karolka, odc. 14 (Horrid’s Henry’s Birthday); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Wirtul@ndia - Czary mary; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Rodzina Rabatków I - Z górki na pazurki, odc. 3 (SLIDE ON); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Powrót do przyszłości, seria II - Kosmici, odc. 11 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 173 (.); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:15 Piłka nożna - Puchar Króla Tajlandii: Tajlandia - Polska (studio); STEREO, 16:9 12:25 Piłka nożna - Puchar Króla Tajlandii: Tajlandia - Polska (I poł.); STEREO, 16:9 13:30 Piłka nożna - Puchar Króla Tajlandii: Tajlandia - Polska (II poł.); STEREO, 16:9 14:40 Wójt roku 2009 - sylwetki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 15:05 Pogoda; STEREO 15:10 Bonanza - odc. 12 (ep. 12, Hanging Posse, The); serial kraj prod.USA (1959); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4655 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4870); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4656 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4871); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - txt str.777; STEREO 17:20 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan - odc. 1818 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Plebania - odc. 1430; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1943; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - Pocoyo - Czyścioch, odc. 34 (FUSSY DUCK); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wieczorynka - Nouky i przyjaciele - Teatr cieni, odc. 7 (Lola et l'ombre de Zeebnitz); serial animowany kraj prod.Luksemburg (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO 19:55 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO 20:25 Bananowy doktor - odc. 3 (Royal Pains, ep. 3); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Okruchy życia - Małżeństwo z rozsądku (Marriage of Convenience, A) - txt str.777 87'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1997); reż.:James Keach; wyk.:Jane Seymour, James Brolin, Lorena Gale, Carl Matchett; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Plotka pod dozorem specjalnym; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Na własne oczy - Turyści Apokalipsy (Tour Bus to the End of the World) 39'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); reż.:David Clows; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Kino nocnych marków - Tajemnica Galindeza (Galindez Mystery (El Misterio de Galindez)) 116'; dramat kraj prod.Francja, Hiszpania, Wielka Brytania, Włochy (2003); reż.:Gerardo Herrero; wyk.: Saffron Burrows, John Furey, Harvey Keitel; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:15 TELEZAKUPY 06:50 Negatywne stereotypy postrzegania Żydów; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Dwójka Dzieciom - Harry i Hendersonowie - odc. 12/72 Goryl (Harry And The Hendersons ep. The Bodyguard); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1990); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Pomocnik św. Mikołaja - odc 30/48 Duch Świąt Bożego Narodzenia (Santa Apprentice ep. Ghost Of Christmas); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 203 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9.45; Pogoda 9.12, 10.18; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 52; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Afganistan: O co walczymy? (What are we fighting for?) 27'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); reż.:Sandy Smith; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie (1) ; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie (2) ; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Córki McLeoda - odc. 186 Aż do śmierci (McLeod's Daughters, s. 7 ep. (Ever after)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Święta wojna - Hanys Boss (243); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Zagadkowa blondynka - (3); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 716; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:00 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 4/9 - Profesjonaliści - txt str.777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Chopin w Sejmie RP - koncert Piotra Palecznego; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 375 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Pogoda na jutro - txt str.777 94'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2003); reż.:Jerzy Stuhr; wyk.:Jerzy Stuhr, Małgorzata Zajączkowska, Roma Gąsiorowska, Maciej Stuhr, Krzysztof Globisz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:25 Dwójkomania; STEREO 22:45 Panorama; STEREO 23:10 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:15 Pogoda; STEREO 23:25 Bionic Woman - Agentka przyszłości - odc 3/8 (Bionic Woman); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:15 Czy świat oszalał? - Wiktor But - człowiek, który uzbroił świat (The Man who armed the World) 51'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); reż.:Nick Davidson; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Dr House - odc. 69 (House, M. D. s. 3, ep. The Jerk - HOU - 323 (12)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:55 Dr House - odc. 70 (House, M. D. s. 3, ep. Human Error - HOU - 324); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Lublin 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:06 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:12 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:17 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:25 Info Traffic; STEREO 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:38 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:47 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:53 Info Traffic; STEREO 06:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:06 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 07:17 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:23 Info Traffic; STEREO 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:37 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:45 Poranek z Panoramą lubelską 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:14 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:22 Info Traffic; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:45 Poranek z Panoramą lubelską 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:11 Gość poranka; STEREO 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:36 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:51 Info Poranek; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:15 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:45 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:55 Info Poranek; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:11 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:15 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:15 Biznes; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:15 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Gość dnia 16:55 Zdarzenia 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO 17:30 Panorama lubelska 17:50 Prognoza pogody 18:00 Zdarzenia 18:15 Afisz 18:45 Agro wieści 19:00 Dziedzictwo 19:28 Plus - minus (zapowiedź) - .; STEREO 19:30 Pogoda Info; STEREO 19:35 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 Panorama lubelska 22:00 Sportowy flesz 22:05 Prognoza pogody 22:15 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:01 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:47 Zwyczajna chciwość (Plain Old Greed); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Grecja (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:47 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:30 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:48 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 02:25 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 03:07 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 03:18 Raport z Polski; STEREO 03:31 Planeta według Kreta; cykl reportaży; STEREO 03:43 Stadion Narodowy; STEREO 03:55 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 04:52 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Na rozkaz; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 06:50 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07:05 Fortuna wiedzy - teleturniej 07:50 Buffy, postrach wampirów (72) - serial przygodowy 08:50 Świat według Kiepskich (74): Śmierć i Ferdynand - serial komediowy 10:00 Daleko od noszy (160): Rodzina chwilowo zastępcza - serial komediowy 10:30 Daleko od noszy (161): Niespodzianka na urodziny - serial komediowy 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy (29): Znienawidzony zięć - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (142): Aukcja - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (296): Dramat hipotetyczny - serial komediowy 13:00 Buffy, postrach wampirów (73) - serial przygodowy 14:00 Rodzina zastępcza (95): Ślady pantofla - serial komediowy 14:45 Roswell (11) - serial science fiction 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (30): Fałszywa tożsamość - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 16:55 Świat według Kiepskich (37): Powóz zajechał - serial komediowy 17:20 Świat według Kiepskich (139): Sponsor - serial komediowy 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1031) - serial obyczajowy 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie (1392) - serial obyczajowy 20:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Mistrzostwa Europy w Austrii - studio 20:20 Piłka ręczna: Mistrzostwa Europy w Austrii - mecz fazy grupowej: Polska - Szwecja 22:15 Świntuch 3: Zemsta - komedia 00:00 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 01:30 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05:55 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 07:00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08:00 Majka - telenowela 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11:00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 11:35 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 12:35 Mango - telezakupy 13:35 Detektywi: Niegodny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14:10 W-11 Wydział Śledczy: Wszystko mi wolno - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14:50 Detektyw Monk - serial kryminalny 15:45 Rozmowy w toku: Superojcowie kontra superniania - talk-show 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17:55 Majka - telenowela 18:25 Detektywi: Pomóż mi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 20:45 W-11 Wydział Śledczy: Troska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 21:30 Eksplozja - film sensacyjny 23:55 Szymon Majewski Show: Paulla i Krzysztof Ibisz - program rozrywkowy 01:00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01:20 Po co spać, jak można grać - program interaktywny 02:40 Rozmowy w toku: Superojcowie kontra superniania - talk-show 03:35 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 4:00 KINOmaniaK - magazyn filmowy 4:20 Saint-Tropez - odc. 13, serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996 5:15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 6:10 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 6:45 Zbuntowani - odc. 32, Meksyk 2004 7:45 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 8:45 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 157, Meksyk 2008 9:45 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 31, Meksyk 2009 10:45 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 11:25 Big Brother 5 - reality show, Polska 2008 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 KINOmaniaK - magazyn filmowy 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 33, Meksyk 2004 16:00 Big Brother 5 - reality show, Polska 2008 17:00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 13, Meksyk 2008 18:00 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 32, Meksyk 2009 19:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 158, Meksyk 2008 20:00 Galileo 21:00 Niesamowita McCoy - film sensacyjny, USA 1993 23:15 Big Brother 5 - extra - reality show, Polska 2008 23:45 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 00:20 Biały labirynt - thriller, Niemcy, Dania, Szwecja 1997 2:50 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:45 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 5:25 112 - na każde wezwanie Odcinek: 25 5:55 112 - na każde wezwanie Odcinek: 26 6:25 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 560 6:55 Kuba Wojewódzki Sezon: 2 7:50 B jak brzydula Odcinek: 37 Sezon: 4 8:25 B jak brzydula Odcinek: 38 Sezon: 4 8:55 Kobra - oddział specjalny Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 12 9:50 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 6 10:50 Telezakupy 12:30 Apetyt na kasę 13:30 Cena marzeń Odcinek: 109 14:30 Kuba Wojewódzki Sezon: 2 15:25 Nowe przygody "starej" Christine Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 2 15:55 B jak brzydula Odcinek: 39 Sezon: 4 16:25 B jak brzydula Odcinek: 40 Sezon: 4 17:00 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 6 18:00 Kobra - oddział specjalny Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 12 19:05 Przyjaciele Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 4 19:35 Nowe przygody "starej" Christine Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 2 20:05 Narodziny 22:05 Podróż Felicji 0:25 Avalon 2:20 Go! Laski 4:50 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:01,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.03,8.32; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Jedyneczka - Zabawki odc. 213; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Laboratorium XXI wieku - OGIEŃ odc. 48; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Alchemia zdrowia i urody ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Made in Poland; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie - (60); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Polska z bocznej drogi - Wszechświat widziany z Żywca; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Zaproszenie - Sama tuła się do Warty; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1422; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1798; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 173; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Laskowik & Malicki Niedziela Wieczór ; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Nasz reportaż - Widma Warszawy niezaistniałej...; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:10 Studio Polonia - Tata zza żelaznej kurtyny (Krzysztof Rzączyński); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2010); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Podróżnik - Andyjskie szlaki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Jedyneczka - Zabawki odc. 213; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Hurtownia książek; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Polska z bocznej drogi - Wszechświat widziany z Żywca; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Dzika Polska - Żeruj z Marcinem ; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1422; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Mały pingwin Pik - Pok - odc. 5 - W niewoli u rybaka; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Klan - odc. 1798; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:15 Łączy nas Polska - Zaolzie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 174; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Chopin w Sejmie RP - koncert Piotra Palecznego; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:55 5 minut o... - Kronika waw. pl ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:05 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:13 Dzika Polska - Żeruj z Marcinem ; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Szansa na życie - magazyn dla seniorów - Wolontariat w opiece nad osobami starszymi odc.79; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1422; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Mały pingwin Pik - Pok - odc. 5 - W niewoli u rybaka; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Klan - odc. 1798; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Łączy nas Polska - Zaolzie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 174; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Chopin w Sejmie RP - koncert Piotra Palecznego; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:30 Hurtownia książek odc. 27; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Polska z bocznej drogi - Wszechświat widziany z Żywca; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia